Life Isn't Fair
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: 16 years after the war, Teddy begins to wonder about his mother. He demands the story of his mother from his father, who reluctantly gives in. This is the story of Tonks and Lupin. Rated M for possible awkward M scenes.
1. 16 Years Later

**_Disclaimer: So, I don't own Harry Potter._**

"Are you ever going to talk about my Mum?" Teddy asked.

"No, probably not." Remus answered, not looking up from the Daily Prophet. "Hurry up, Alastor will be here soon to take you to the station."

"Why don't you ever take me to the station?" Teddy demanded. "I mean, you're my father! Shouldn't it be your responsibility?"

"Yes, I am painfully aware that I'm your father. But I have my own reasons to not take you." Remus snapped.

"Oh right, you're too busy ignoring me by working or hiding in your bedroom. When I get home for Christmas, I'm going to bother you until you tell me something about my mother." Teddy said. "Maybe I'll bother you in letters, too."

"You can have fun with that." Remus said, as Teddy stormed from the house.

* * *

_**And now, it'll be some letters. The letters will be easy to differentiate between who's who, so I won't bother trying to make it obvious. The names give it away. **  
_

_Dear Dad,_

_Honestly, why are you refusing to talk about my mother? Tell me anything about her, and I'll be fine. All I know is she was female, but that part was pretty obvious. Please tell me something about her, I must know._

_Teddy_

* * *

_Dear Teddy, _

_There's not much to know about her._

_Love, __Dad_

* * *

_Dear Dad, _

_Not much to know? Are you joking?! Tell me something about my mother!_

_Teddy_

* * *

_Dear Teddy,_

_Fine. She liked the band called The Weird Sisters. There, now you know something about your mother._

_Love, Dad _

* * *

"She liked The Weird Sisters? That's all you'll tell me about the woman who gave birth to me?" Teddy demanded, walking into the house and dropping his trunk.

Remus looked up at him. "She was more than that. Way more than just the woman who gave birth to you." He said.

"Well, I wouldn't know that, would I?" Teddy snapped.

Remus stared at Teddy. Silently, he stood and walked upstairs. Teddy sighed as he heard his father's bedroom door shut. In his 16 years of living, he had only 3 rules:

1) Never enter his father's bedroom.

2) Never argue with his father.

3) Don't break the rules.

So far, this past while, he had broken 2 of the rules. He had argued with his father, breaking Rule 2. And by breaking Rule 2, he broke Rule 3 as well.

Teddy turned, walking over to the fireplace. He was going to Harry. Harry had to have known his mother, he seemed close enough to Remus.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked, appearing behind him.

"I was going to Floo to Harry's. Why?" Teddy asked.

"I thought you wanted to learn about your mother." Remus said.

"Are you going to tell me about her?" Teddy asked.

"I will only tell you as much as I can handle to tell you." Remus said.

"That's fine." Teddy said, returning to the couch. Remus dropped a photo album on the table and sat next to Teddy.

"I don't know much about your mother's teen years. All I know is she was a Hufflepuff, dated both Bill and Charlie Weasley and had her fair share of fist fights." Remus said. "After Hogwarts, she went through Auror training. I don't know the details of her Auror training, but she became an Auror. She then joined the Order of the Phoenix, which is when I met her. She must have been about 22 or 23 at the time, I can't remember."

"You can't remember her age?" Teddy asked. "Well, how old were you?"

"I was 35, I turned 36 shortly after meeting her. There was a bit of an age gap between her and I. I was 13 when she was born." Remus said. "I had been friends with her mother's cousin, and that's how I first heard about her. I never met her, not until she joined the Order."

"And what happened after she joined the Order?" Teddy asked.

"War."

_**NOW, TO AVOID FURTHER CONFUSION. CHAPTER ONE IS SIMPLY A PROLOGUE/EPILOGUE. It takes place after the war, but it's the beginning of this story. Oooh. How exotic. Lol jk.  
Anyways. These next chapters will be the ENTIRE story of Tonks/Lupin. EVERYTHING will be included. How they met, fell in love, the entire HBP problems between them, their wedding, her pregnancy, him leaving and coming back, the rest of her pregnancy, Teddy's birth and of course what happened to Tonks in the end. AND yes, I did have Mad-Eye survive the war because he plays an important(ish) role later on in the(or in the past O.o) story line.**_


	2. First Meeting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.**_

**____****NOW, TO AVOID FURTHER CONFUSION. CHAPTER ONE IS SIMPLY A PROLOGUE/EPILOGUE. It takes place after the war, but it's the beginning of this story. Oooh. How exotic. Lol jk.  
Anyways. These next chapters will be the ENTIRE story of Tonks/Lupin. EVERYTHING will be included. How they met, fell in love, the entire HBP problems between them, their wedding, her pregnancy, him leaving and coming back, the rest of her pregnancy, Teddy's birth and of course what happened to Tonks in the end. AND yes, I did have Mad-Eye survive the war because he plays an important(ish) role later on in the(or in the past O.o) story line.**

**____****So. Understand this: What is going into the following chapters(and this one) is not currently happening in the story. It is before Teddy's birth. But I think you'll figure that out. **

**____****First Meeting- Tonks' POV  
**_  
_"So, you remember me?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I do." Tonks said. "Why wouldn't I? You were my favourite cousin."

"So, I never got the chance to introduce you to James or Lily. But, seeing as Remus is alive, he'll have to do. Oi, Moony!" Sirius called.

Tonks watched as a man walked over. He had shabby robes on, his hair was a pleasant sandy brown colour with hints of grey. Scars lined his face, which looked prematurely aged.

"Moony, this is my cousin. This is Nymphadora Tonks. But call her Tonks. Tonks, this is Remus Lupin." Sirius said. "I'm going to go bother Molly, you guys get to know each other."

"Hi." Tonks said, smiling.

"Hi. So, if I'm right, you must be the Auror Tonks we were all expected to meet at some point?" Remus asked.

"That would most likely be me." Tonks said.

"How is Auror work going?" Remus asked.

"It kind of sucks with all the false Death Eater threats and false leads." Tonks said. "If I'm right, are you Remus Lupin, as in the Order's werewolf?"

"Ah yes, that would be me." Remus said.

"You really don't look like you could be a werewolf." She said.

"Wait until you see me right after a Full Moon. That's a different story." Remus said, chuckling.

Tonks smiled. "Maybe I will one day."

* * *

**_First Meeting- Remus' POV_**

Remus looked over as Sirius called to him. Sirius was standing with a young woman who looked as if she could be close to Harry's age. Her hair was vibrantly pink, pulled back into a ponytail. As he got closer, he saw she had Sirius' grey eyes.

"Moony, this is my cousin. This is Nymphadora Tonks. But call her Tonks. Tonks, this is Remus Lupin." Sirius said. "I'm going to go bother Molly, you guys get to know each other."

"Hi." Tonks said, looking back at him. She was smiling, and Remus couldn't help but think her smile was far too pretty for anyone to have without the use of magic.

"Hi. So, if I'm right, you must be the Auror Tonks we were all expected to meet at some point?" Remus asked.

"That would most likely be me." Tonks said.

"How is Auror work going?" Remus asked.

"It kind of sucks with all the false Death Eater threats and false leads." Tonks said. "If I'm right, are you Remus Lupin, as in the Order's werewolf?"

"Ah yes, that would be me." Remus said.

"You really don't look like you could be a werewolf." Tonks said, eyeing him slightly.

"Wait until you see me right after a Full Moon. That's a different story." Remus said, chuckling.

Tonks smiled. "Maybe I will one day."

Remus smiled back at her. He never let people see him when it was too soon after a Full Moon, but this woman was a different story.

_**So, not all chapters will include both POVs. Some will have just Remus' and some will have just Tonks'.**_


End file.
